


Metade

by malu_chan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, incesto
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9501833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malu_chan/pseuds/malu_chan
Summary: Fred estava morto. E George era apenas uma metade. Pra sempre.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic feita para o II Challenge de Slash do 6V. Tema: "Era como fumar casca de milho atrás do celeiro, coisa de garotos. Não havia paixão ou romance envolvidos. Sair com garotas ainda tinha a ver com ficar envolvido e toda aquela merda. Com caras era mais fácil." (Billy Name em Mate-me por favor). Item: Perda

Eles sempre estiveram juntos.

 _Sempre_.

Eles nasceram e foram criados juntos, eles dormiam no mesmo quarto, comiam as mesmas coisas, vestiam as mesmas roupas e até mesmo pensavam as mesmas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Eles tinham a mesma cara!

Apesar de tudo, eles não eram dois. Eles não eram _só_ gêmeos. Eles eram um só, na maior parte do tempo.

Na verdade, eles eram um só o tempo todo.

Até o dia em que Fred se apaixonou.

**x.x**

Foi no sexto ano, e George não sabia como não tinha percebido antes. Ele deveria ter percebido! Deveria ter notado que seu irmão estava ansioso e interessado demais naquele baile pra ser simples coincidência ou vontade de aprontar.

Fred passava mais e mais tempo com Angelina, e ele começou a sentir falta do irmão. Antes eles eram um só, agora ele era somente uma metade. Faltava algo em si, algo que pertencia a Fred.

Então ele tentou compensar essa falta saindo com uma das garotas de Beauxbatons. Ele tentava se distrair com ela, mas ela era melosa demais, grudenta demais, chata demais... E esperava coisas dele que ele simplesmente não estava disposto a dar.

Já estava se perguntando quanto tempo aquilo ainda iria durar quando seu irmão se separou e voltou para ele.

Eles eram um só de novo.

**x.x**

E ele percebeu quanta falta sentia do irmão gêmeo. Era tão mais fácil ser ele mesmo quando estavam juntos. Somente ficar com ele, sem pressão, melosidade ou cobrança era natural, algo que não deveria ter acabado nunca.

Era o que deveria ser.

Foi quando veio o primeiro beijo.

**x.x**

Eles estavam lá, sentados naquela sala, bebendo cerveja amanteigada e combinando explodir um pacote de bombas de bosta na sala do Filch quando aconteceu. De repente, estavam se beijando.

Primeiro foi meio estranho, mas depois ficou _fácil_. Absurdamente fácil. E pareceu _correto_.

Ou melhor: eles sabiam que era errado, abominável, nojento e até mesmo vergonhoso. Eles eram dois homens e, o pior de tudo, eram irmãos! Obviamente qualquer um concordaria que eles não poderiam ficar juntos como amantes.

Mas não seria a primeira vez que eles quebrariam as regras, que eles fariam algo que iria chocar todo mundo...

**x.x**

Então George realmente entendeu o que era a _união_. Era mais do que ele poderia esperar. Era mais do que ele sequer poderia pensar que existisse. Eles _pertenciam_ um ao outro mais do que jamais haviam pertencido.

Apesar de tudo, a única alteração verdadeira na rotina deles foi a inclusão ocasional de amassos durante suas seções de planejamento.

E eles estavam felizes assim.

**x.x**

Quando saíram do colégio, montaram sua própria loja e passaram a morar sozinhos, - o _relacionamento_ deles se aprofundou.

Não precisavam de garotas se intrometendo entre eles.

**x.x**

Durante a Guerra, a rádio foi uma boa idéia para que eles pudessem ajudar de alguma forma, já que toda a família estava sendo vigiada.

A batalha no castelo foi dura, mas eles estavam se dando bem. Trabalhando como um, suas técnicas e reflexos eram melhores dos que o de qualquer outro.

Até que aconteceu.

**x.x**

Ele simplesmente se fora. Por causa de um único momento de descuido e euforia, ele se fora. Num único instante, tudo aquilo que eles eram havia se perdido. Eles não eram mais _um_ , e nunca mais poderiam ser.

Fred estava morto.

E George era apenas uma metade. Para sempre.


End file.
